


the difference of the warmth one feels with the one they love

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, Sejosh - Freeform, Sejun and Josh, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Josh finally invited his boyfriend, Paulo, to his condo after months of the latter waiting. What he didn't know, though, was how clingy he would be. Thankfully, the cameras and their comeback seemed to be in favour.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Josh Cullen Santos
Kudos: 8





	the difference of the warmth one feels with the one they love

"How on earth did you move all of this stuff by yourself?" Paulo asked, stunned, as he looked around his boyfriend's cozy home.

He had been waiting for _months_ before Josh had finally asked him to go home with him. He'd felt a hundred thousand emotions months prior, fearing that Josh would never let their relationship would go that far.

Their relationship was... rocky, at first. It wasn't easy, considering an argument was what led them to confess in the first place. An argument that was forever embedded in their hearts and minds.

The in between and days after were not easy either. They mostly kept to themselves and didn't talk much whenever they had events. Josh would often make it up to him by calling him and staying up late, or sneaking out to go for a drive.

It got harder when the lockdown happened, and their relationship was yet again, tested. But, thankfully, they held on and stayed strong.

"I got help, you dummy."

"I'm not a dummy.." the younger murmured, walking over to his window. Josh chuckled, hugging him from behind.

Seeing Paulo this way made him smile. Sure the A'Tin often saw him be adorable or even mischievous on camera, but they never saw the childish, almost innocent side of him. They never saw him blush or even act like an adorable toddler. He loved their fans, but he also loved that he was the only one who could see him this way.

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you trying to turn me into a _mamon_ again?"

"It's cute though. I preferred it when you had that squish on your tummy. Now it's just.. flat. Plus, it kept the both of us warm, didn't it?"

"Whatever. Don't you have a live?"

"I was gonna delay it for a few minutes, but okay. Make yourself comfortable, okay? I'll cuddle you later." the younger blushed, shaking his head and turning away. Josh smiled and sat down on his chair, cracking his knuckles.

_Alright. Let's get this over with._

.-.

"'Why isn't your camera on?' Why isn't it? Hmm.. well, that's the surprise. Didn't you guys say you liked surprises?" he laughed after reading some of the comments.

"No.. no, I'm not bald, and neither are Ken or Sejun."

"What are you humming?" Paulo mouthed from the bed.

"Alamat's new song." he mouthed back.

"'Please turn your camera on.' Why, though?" he joked, laughing at the responses he read.

"Don't turn it on," the younger stood up and urged him to do the same, patting his lap after.

"Bub, what are you doing?"

"Keep playing. I wanna cuddle you."

"My clingy, clingy baby. You couldn't sit there for one minute without cuddling me or me next to you?"

"Just focus on you game." the younger whispered, huffing as he hugged his lover. He nuzzled his head onto the smaller's neck, smiling as he inhaled his scent.

"Hey, bub?" Paulo whispered, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Josh turned, perhaps a little teary-eyed, and smiled, softly pecking his lips.

"I love you too."

And boy, was Josh so damn glad he had invited his boyfriend over.


End file.
